We Were Both Young When I First Saw You
by PepperPottsXCaptainAmerica
Summary: Basically I had an idea of how Owen and Katie met


**This is how i think Owen and Katie met and its kind of based on Taylor Swift - Love Story **

**I don't own Torchwood or Owen or Katie BBC does**

* * *

It was the end of school prom, Katie stood outside in the courtyard wearing a long flowing red dress with her blonde hair curled, she heard someone walking behind her and she turned to see Owen Harper. She was nervous when he came over to her, she had had a crush on him for years.

"Hi, you're Katie Russell right?" he asked her.

"Yeah that's me" she replied quietly, she looked at him, he was wearing a black suit with a dark blue bow tie, he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm Owen Harper, I was wondering if maybe one day you wanted to go out sometime you know like a movie and dinner" he told her. She took a deep breath and smiled a little more.

"What like a date?" she asked.

"Yeah, like boyfriend girlfriend sort of thing" he replied looking at her.

"Sure I'd love to" she looked back at him.

"Well may I ask you to dance, it's the last dance in a minute"

"Yeah sure" she nodded and took his hand as he led her to the glistening dance hall, everyone stared as they walked in and then the music started playing.

_2 Years Later_

It was Christmas Day 2001 and Katie was sleeping lightly in her warm fluffy bed, then she was jolted awake by a knock on the door. She slipped on her pink fluffy dressing gown and opened her front door. Standing there with bags of presents was Owen, she laughed a little and stood back to let him in the house, he smiled and walked into the house.

"Go put that stuff in the living room" she smiled and closed the front door as he walked past. He nodded and went into the living room placing the bags down under Katie's beautiful Christmas tree that they decorated at the start of the month. She came in and smiled at him, he smiled back at her as she walked over and sat down next to the tree while Owen sat next to her. He kissed the top of her head and she moved closer to him practically sitting in his lap.

"Do you want to open your presents then?" Owen whispered in her ear.

"Yeah okay" she smiled and sat back from him handing him a huge present, 2 medium presents and a lot of small presents. He smiled and handed her the 2 bags of presents filled to the brim. She started opening her presents and he watched her, he had given her a teddy bear with a love heart, an "I love you" mug, a heart necklace and a dress. She hugged him and kissed his cheek then moved away to let him open his presents. She had gotten him a huge box with some DVD's and sweets in, a huge teddy bear, a box of new clothes and a few little key rings. He hugged her and kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Okay I have one more present for you" he told her, she laughed a little.

"You already got me so much what else is there?" she tilted her head and smiled at him. He shrugged and put his hand into his pocket and fished around for one specific thing, he produced a small red box and opened it, inside was his grandmothers silver diamond ring.

"Katie Russell, I love you so much and I have loved you since the say I asked you out on a date at prom, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so will you marry me?" Owen asked smiling, Katie was speechless, tears were forming in her eyes as she nodded and threw her arms around Owen.

"I love you too of course I'll marry you!" she grinned and pulled out of the hug, he slipped on the ring and she looked down at it as it sparkled.

"Best Christmas ever!" she added still grinning away like a Cheshire Cat.

_3 months later_

_Katie and Owen had moved into Owen's flat together, she was trying to make it more homely while he was lounging about on the sofa and the bed distracting her every 5 minutes. When they were all unpacked and comfortable they sat on the sofa and celebrated their moving in together with a bottle of wine. They had a few glasses each and went off to their bedroom and both collapsed on the bed, buried their heads in their pillows and fell asleep. The next morning Katie woke up and got dressed for work, Owen woke up 5 minutes after her and came up behind her hugging her from behind._

"_Owen get off I have to go to work" she laughed and tried to move his hands away._

"_Nope you don't" he replied as he kissed her cheek._

"_Come on give me a proper kiss and then I have to go" she smiled him and he smiled back._

"_Maybe I wont kiss you then you don't have to go" he grinned at her but leant down to kiss her softly on the lips._

"_See you later then Owen" she smiled at him and blew him a kiss as she walked out the front door._

* * *

_**Hope you liked and reviews are much appreciated thanks for taking your time please rate too**  
_


End file.
